Denal
| nace = | muere =c. 22 ABY,[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (novela)|Novelización de Star Wars: The Clone Wars]] en una [[Fragata estelar clase Munificente|fragata estelar clase Munificente]] en la órbita de Devaron | especie = Humano | genero = Masculino | altura = 1,83 metros | pelo = NegroDenal's Hasbro action figure | ojos = | era = *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio | afiliacion = *República Galáctica **Gran Ejército de la República ***Legión 501Funko Bobblehead card backing }} "Denal" era el apodo de un soldado clon de la 501ª Legión de élite. Considerado uno de los miembros más experimentados de esa unidad, sobrevivió a muchas campañas de las Guerras Clon junto al Capitán CC-7567—apodado "Rex"—y el General Jedi Anakin Skywalker. Al comienzo del conflicto de secesión, Denal acompañó a Rex, Skywalker y su padawan, Ahsoka Tano, en una misión para destruir la Estación Skytop, un puesto de espionaje Separatista localizado en una de las tres lunas del planeta Ruusan. El grupo completó su misión exitosamente, haciendo estallar la estación con varias cargas explosivas. Del escuadrón de cinco clones que fue enviado con los Jedi, sólo sobrevivieron Denal y Rex. Denal también vio acción en Rodia, Tatooine y Orto Plutonia, conduciendo varias misiones en esos planetas. Rescató un batallón de soldados clones de una emboscada Separatista, recuperó un cargamento perdido de la República, y ayudó a un Jedi a derrotar una fuerza de droides de batalla. En una ocasión, incluso salvó a Tano de una prisión en Tatooine. Denal también participó en el descubrimiento y destrucción de una nueva superarma Confederada—una que podía impedir que los radares de la República detectaran ejércitos enemigos. Bajo el mando de Skywalker, Denal participó en un ataque de la República contra las fuerzas del cazarrecompensas Cad Bane en la órbita del planeta Devaron. La República esperaba rescatar al Maestro Jedi Bolla Ropal de Bane y recuperar dos artículos valiosos que el cazarrecompensas había robado—un holocrón Jedi y el cristal de memoria Kyber, que contenía información de todos los niños sensibles a la Fuerza en la galaxia. Denal fue uno de los clones que se infiltró en la [[Fragata estelar clase Munificente|fragata estelar clase Munificente]] de Bane, la cual lentamente empezó a destrozarse, ya que el cazarrecompensas había activado su mecanismo de autodestrucción. La República no logró rescatar al Maestro Ropal, a quien Cad Bane había torturado hasta la muerte. A bordo de la fragata, Denal en persona confrontó al cazarrecompensas; sin embargo, el duros lo asesinó. Bane se vistió con la armadura de Denal para disfrazarse del soldado clon. Irónicamente, el cazarrecompensas seguía en posesión del holocrón y el cristal Kyber, y escapó de la nave estelar condenada junto a las tropas de la República. Biografía Las Guerras Clónicas Un clon del cazarrecompensas mandaloriano Jango Fett, el soldado clon apodado "Denal" nació en el planeta Kamino para servir en el Gran Ejército de la República. Durante las Guerras Clon, Denal fue un miembro de la famosa Legión 501. Era uno de los soldados más experimentados de la 501, habiendo servido en el planeta Geonosis junto al Capitán Clon CC-7567 —apodado "Rex"—y posteriormente sobrevivió a muchas campañas a su lado, bajo el mando del General Jedi Anakin Skywalker. Denal fue asignado a patrullar la región temida del Territorios del Borde Exterior, un territorio peligroso sin ley en la galaxia que ponía a prueba las habilidades. Misión a la Estación Skytop thumb|250px|left|Denal, [[Ahsoka Tano/Leyendas|Ahsoka Tano y CC-7567 listos para enfrentarse al General Grievous.]] Bajo el mando del Capitán Rex, Denal participó en una misión para neutralizar la Estación Skytop, un puesto de escucha Separatista en el cielo de la luna de Ruusan. El objetivo secundario era rescatar al droide astromecánico de Anakin Skywalker, R2-D2, que había caído en posesión del chatarrero trandoshano Gha Nachkt y posteriormente fue transportado a la Estación Skytop. Allí, Nachkt esperaba vender el droide al General Confederado Grievous. Después de infiltrarse en la estación con jetpacks JT-12, Denal, Rex, la padawan de Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, el droide astromecánico R3-S6, y otros tres clones se separaron poco después de Skywalker, quien les ordenó plantar cargas en el reactor. Denal y los demás no tardaron en encontrar la puerta del reactor, pero tenía un escudo de rayos. Tano le dijo a R3-S6 que desactivara el escudo, pero el droide, que en realidad era un espía Separatista, sólo los retrasó hasta que llegaron droides de batalla. Denal fue el primero que escuchó los pasos de los droides y advirtió a sus camaradas. El soldado sugirió que podía sobrecalentar la puerta, pero la ineptitud aparente de R3 impidió que pudiera hacerlo. El grupo fue rodeado, aunque pudieron usar granadas EMP para desactivar a los droides de batalla. Para este momento, Grievous llegó y los confrontó, noqueando rápidamente Tano y dejándola incosnciente. Entonces, el general Separatista asesinó a los tres clones y golpeó a Rex y a Denal. Mientras Grievous se preparaba para matar a los dos clones, Tano se recuperó a tiempo para bloquear el ataque. Tras un corto enfrentamiento con el general, la pádawan huyó y atrajo a Grievous, lo que les permitió a Rex y a Denal colocar las cargas en el generador de repulsores de la estación. Luego, en el hangar de aterrizaje, los clones se reunieron con Skywalker, que logró rescatar a R2 y llamar a su nave, el Crepúsculo. Cuando le informaron a Skywalker de las acciones de Ahsoka, el Jedi les ordenó acompañarlo para asistir a su pádawan. Pero mientras se preparaban para rescatarla, R3 apareció y selló las puertas del hangar, revelando ser un espía Separatista al activar varios droides Buitre. Un momento después, llegaron al hangar varios super droides de batalla B2. Rex, Denal, Skywalker y el piloto del Crepúsculo tomaron cobertura detrás de varias cajas y dispararon a los droides. Entonces, Skywalker le ordenó a Rex que activara los explosivos justo cuando Tano se unió al grupo. Juntos, destruyeron a todos los enemigos, y con la ayuda de R2, que abrió las puertas del hangar y destruyó a R3, escaparon de la esfera de batalla condenada a bordo del Crepúsculo. La superarma thumb|right|250px|Denal en [[Rodia/Leyendas|Rodia.]] En algún momento durante la guerra, rumores acerca de que un nuevo de proyecto armamentista de la Confederación estaba desarrollándose en el Borde Exterior llevó a la República Galáctica a enviar legiones enteras de soldados clones a la región para investigar. Como parte de un batallón de clones''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (juego de celular)—conformado por 576 tropas''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic—Denal fue enviado al planeta Rodia. En Rodia, su batallón fue emboscado y rodeado por fuerzas droides abrumadoras, cuando la artillería enemiga destruyó a casi todos los transportes de la República. Denal se puso al mando del batallón y le ordenó a sus hombres que pidieran refuerzos. Sin embargo, no tardaron en descubrir que los droides habían estado bloqueando su señal, de modo que Denal y sus hombres planearon la captura de una estación de comunicaciones Separatista para contactar a la flota. Después de tomarla exitosamente y defenderla de contraataques de los droides, Denal y su batallón lograron contactar a la flota para escapar a salvo en cañoneras LAAT/i. Poco después, Denal fue contactado por el Capitán Rex, que le ordenó despejar el camino para la llegada de los refuerzos destruyendo todos los droides en una jungla cercana. Denal cumplió rápidamente con su objetivo, permitiéndole a la República descender fuerzas adicionales en Rodia. Una vez más, fue contactado por Rex con la orden de destruir una fábrica de transportes. La fábrica sólo podía ser destruida si se accedía a la consola que activaba el mecanismo de autodestrucción. En lugar de usar el camino más corto para llegar a la consola, Denal eligió ir a través del sendero oculto en el pantano, destruyendo un MTT con una granada en el camino. Entonces activó el mecanismo de autodestrucción de la base y se marchó con su escuadrón en una LAAT/i. Después de cumplir la misión, Denal fue llamado para asistir a un solo Jedi en peligro en el mundo congelado de Orto Plutonia. Su escuadrón ayudó al Jedi a derrotar a los droides y entonces lo evacuó del planeta. Cerca de la cañonera LAAT/i de evacuación, los dos se reunieron con Ahsoka Tano, que fue enviada por su Maestro para ayudar al Jedi. Posteriormente, Denal participó en dos misiones subsecuentes en Orto Plutonia, incluyendo la recuperación de un cargamento de armas de la República perdido y la búsqueda de una LAAT/i perdida junto a su tripulación. Durante estas misiones, Denal sospechó de una presencia Separatista fuerte en Orto Plutonia y de droides que de alguna manera podían evitar ser detectados por radares de la República. left|thumb|250px|Denal disparando su [[bláster DC-15S.]] Posteriormente, el escuadrón de Denal fue enviado por Rex a Tatooine, para investigar una base Separatista aparentemente desierta, que de hecho estaba repleta de droides. Después de despejar la instalación de presencia hostil, Denal comenzó a sospechar, ya que fue informado por el grupo de exploración sobre la presencia droide en el desierto. Después de completar otra misión allí, Rex le dijo a Denal que la República había descubierto otra base muy dentro del desierto, una estación de investigación Confederada oculta, que presuntamente estaba ligada con el rumorado nuevo proyecto de la Confederación. Como la estación ya estaba en el proceso de evacuación, Denal recibió órdenes de actuar rápido, antes de que el enemigo pudiera destruir toda evidencia del proyecto. Sus sospechas probaron ser verdad finalmente, Denal llevó a sus clones a la estación, sólo para encontrar un mensaje del General Grievous, que aseguraba que la República pronto sería acabada, y fueron atacados por un grupo de droides, incluyendo un droide araña enano DSD1. Después de descargar planes secretos ocultos dentro de la estación, Denal y sus hombres escaparon de la instalación pidiendo una cañonera con la consola enemiga, pero antes tuvieron que desarmar una bomba plantada en ella. Los archivos extraídos de la base de Tatooine revelaron una nueva superarma, capaz de camuflajear ejércitos enteros de los radares de la República. Denal fue enviado a investigar más en Rodia. Se infiltró en la base local de la Federación de Comercio y robó otro set de archivos. Al regresar a Tatooine para investigar un pequeño campamento droide, Denal recibió información del Alto General Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi de que Tano había sido capturada en una prisión Separatista en el planeta. Una vez adentro, las tropas de Denal volvieron a toparse con el mismo Jedi que habían rescatado en Orto Plutonia. El Jedi se les unió para liberar a la pádawan de Skywalker y, con su ayuda, Denal pudo rescatar a Tano. Entonces se llegó al acuerdo de que se robarían los planos de la superarma y luego se atacaría el cuartel principal Separatista. Denal recibió órdenes de Rex de destruir varias bases de la Confederación que suministraban a la base principal para debilitar sus defensas. Al reunirse nuevamente con el Jedi en Tatooine, Denal destruyó un complejo de construcción que producía cazas droides, entonces se infiltró en la estación de investigación en Orto Plutonia y robó los planos de la superarma. Luego, destruyó una fábrica de armas en Rodia. Oculto tras las líneas enemigas, Denal llegó a la base principal Separatista en Orto Plutonia, donde se estaba desarrollando la superarma. Después de recibir un poco de ayuda de Tano, que cortó un camino a través del hielo con su espada de luz, Denal se infiltró en la base y causó un cortocircuito masivo en el ordenador central de la superarma. Comenzó una reacción en cadena, finalizando la construcción del armamento. Después de regresar a la flota, Denal fue felicitado por el General Kenobi, sólo para que Rex lo enviara a otra misión después de eso. Devaron Posteriormente en la guerra, Denal estuvo entre las tropas de la República que participaron en una batalla en la órbita del planeta Devaron. El destacamento de la República liderado por Anakin Skywalker viajó al planeta para confrontar al cazarrecompensas duros Cad Bane—que recientemente había robado un holocrón del Templo Jedi en la capital galáctica de Coruscant —y que también había secuestrado al Maestro Jedi Bolla Ropal en Devaron. Bane esperaba obligar a Ropal a abrir el holocrón para que pudiera leer la información almacenada en el cristal Kyber—una lista que contenía los nombres de todos los niños sensibles a la Fuerza en la galaxia. En un intento de impedir que Bane accediera a esta vital información y se la diera a los Separatistas, la flota de la República atacó la [[Fragata estelar clase Munificente|fragata estelar clase ''Munificente]] que comandaba Bane. Después de que la República destruyera los motores de la fragata que llevaba a Ropal y a Bane, Skywalker decidió abordarla para recuperar el holocrón y el cristal, y rescatar al Maestro Jedi cautivo. thumb|right|250px|Skywalker les informa a Denal y a Rex de su plan para infiltrarse en la [[Fragata/Leyendas|fragata de Cad Bane.]] Sin embargo, los [[Destructor Estelar clase Venator|Destructores Estelares clase Venator]] no estaban equipados con ninguna nave de abordaje, de manera que los Jedi planearon usar caminantes AT-TEs presurizados y con pies magnéticos para realizar un asalto sobre la nave enemiga. Junto con Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, R2-D2, el Capitán Rex y tres brigadas de soldados clones, Denal abordó uno de los dromedarios blindados, que fueron desplegados en el casco dorsal de la fragata de Bane. Tras un corto enfrentamiento sobre el casco, las fuerzas de la República se infiltraron en la fragata, aunque su victoria relativamente fácil se debía a que Cad Bane no había enviado refuerzos, ya que lo que quería era atraer a Skywalker y a Tano dentro de la nave y forzarlos a desbloquear el holocrón; como Ropal se había rehusado a hacerlo, el mercenario lo había torturado hasta la muerte. Los Jedi, Rex, Denal y los otros clones llegaron y aseguraron rápidamente el puente de la nave, aunque Bane ya había huido a la otra parte de la fragata. Skywalker le ordenó entonces a Rex destruir todas las cápsulas de escape para que Bane no pudiera escapar con el holocrón. En ese momento, varias explosiones empezaron a destruir la nave; Bane había dado inicio a la secuencia de autodestrucción. Aunque el Almirante Wullf Yularen le dijo a las tropas de la República que se marcharan de la nave condenada, Skywalker se negó y el equipo de ataque continuó con su misión, y eventualmente encontraron el cuerpo sin vida del Maestro Ropal, que fue trasladado posteriormente a la nave insignia de Skywalker, el Resuelto. Avanzando más dentro de la fragata, Skywalker, Tano, Denal y los clones encontraron a Bane corriendo a través de uno de los corredores y siguieron al cazarrecompensas a la cubierta de artillería, sólo para ser confrontados por una fuerza de droides de batalla B1 y B2. Mientras empezaba un tiroteo, Bane usó los controles de su guantelete para desactivar la gravedad artificial de la nave, haciendo que los Jedi y los clones quedaran suspendidos en el aire. Mencionando que los clones habían sido entrenados para situaciones semejantes, Denal les recomendó que activaran los mecanismos magnéticos de sus botas. Sin embargo, R2-D2 no tardó en reactivar la gravedad y Bane cayó al suelo con el holocrón y fue perseguido por Tano. Skywalker intentó seguirlos a ambos para ayudar a su pádawan, fue detenido por una compuerta. Mientras empezaba a cortar un agujero a través de ésta con su espada de luz, uno de los droides de batalla disparó por accidente a un contenedor de municiones, desatando una explosión; como resultado cayeron montones de escombros, lo que separó a Denal y a los soldados clones de Skywalker. No obstante, el Jedi se marchó para buscar a su pádawan y les ordenó a los clones que fueran a la bahía del hangar y buscaran una nave con la que pudieran escapar y esperaran que llegara con Tano tanto como pudieran. thumb|left|250px|Denal arrincona a Cad Bane. Los soldados obedecieron y llegaron al hangar, donde encontraron una [[Lanzadera de transporte clase Sheathipede|lanzadera de transporte clase Sheathipede]] custodiada por un grupo de droides de batalla. Mientras Denal y los demás soldados clones se enfrentaban a los droides en fuego cruzado, las explosiones a lo largo de la fragata se intensificaron y el Almirante Yularen le dijo a los clones que se apresuraran con su escape. Entonces, Rex envió a Denal y a su colega, el soldado Koho, a que encontraran al General Skywalker. La primera persona con la que Denal y Koho se encontraron en un nivel superior del hangar fue el mismísimo Bane, que había logrado eludir a los dos Jedi. Denal le ordenó al duros que no se moviera, diciéndole que no escaparía. Sin embargo, Denal no fue rival para Bane y murió a manos del cazarrecompensas. Entonces, Bane se disfrazó como Denal y se puso su armadura. Cuando Skywalker y Tano llegaron al transporte y lo abordaron junto a los demás soldados clones, Bane fingió su propia muerte; simuló a las tropas de la República que Denal y él se habían enfrentado en un combate cerrado en el nivel superior del hangar y que Bane fue asesinado por el soldado, haciendo caer el cuerpo del difunto al suelo del piso inferior con su ropa. Después de presenciarlo, el equipo movió la lanzadera cerca del Bane disfrazado para que éste la abordara, aún en posesión del holocrón y el cristal Kyber. Creyendo que era Denal, Skywalker le preguntó al sobreviviente si pudo recuperar el holocrón, y Bane respondió que no. Como la fragata estaba a punto de destruirse, los Jedi no regresaron a recuperar el holocrón del cadáver de "Bane", y el transporte se marchó del hangar de la fragata minutos antes de que ésta explotara. Junto a las fuerzas de la República, Cad Bane regresó al Resuelto, donde su engaño fue descubierto por Tano. Sin embargo, Bane se las arregló para robar un caza Torrente V-19 y escapó haciendo un salto al hiperespacio. Personalidad y rasgos Denal era un soldado experimentado y un líder nato, como lo indicaban las misiones exitosas que había logrado con su escuadrón. Generalmente no cuestionaba órdenes de los individuos de rango superior. Era conocido por poder "sobrecalentar" un panel de control y se vio a sí mismo forzado a improvisar tras los intentos deliberados de R3-S6 de retrasar al equipo de ataque de la República.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1 Denal consideraba que la aparición de droides de batalla en el desierto de Tatooine era extraña, y comenzó a sospechar de que los droides evadían detección constante de los radares de la República. Después de que la gravedad a bordo de la fragata de Bane fuera desactivada, Denal aplicó rápidamente el uso de botas magnéticas y recomendó a los demás clones que hicieran lo mismo. Denal era lo suficientemente audaz para confrontar y tratar de vencer a Cad Bane, que durante la época era considerado como uno de los cazarrecompensas más sanguinarios. Sin embargo, Denal no era lo suficientemente hábil para seguirle el rumbo a Bane y finalmente murió a manos del cazarrecompensas. Entre bastidores Denal fue creado para el proyecto Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Apareció en el séptimo episodio de la primera temporada de la serie, "Duel of the Droids", y en el segundo episodio de la segunda temporada, titulado "Cargo of Doom", pero finalmente se confirmó que había sido asesinado en "Children of the Force". Como todos los clones del programa, Denal fue interpretado en la versión original por Dee Bradley Baker, en Latinoamérica por Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza—que también hace la voz de los clones en todo el material de Star Wars doblado— mientras que en España es interpretado por Jordi Ribes. Después apareció como un protagonista en el juego de celular inalámbrico The Clone Wars. Aunque la mayoría de las misiones aparecidas en el juego pueden completarse en un orden distinto al presentado aquí, este artículo representa el mejor modo posible de completarlas, que le permite al jugador usar todos los bonuses de la misión, así como puntos de refuerzo y ataques aéreos. Denal apareció posteriormente como un personaje para jugar en la versión de Nintendo DS del videojuego de 2009 Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Héroes de la República. Además de sus apariciones en la serie de televisión y en ambos videojuegos, Denal fue referenciado en The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia, escrita por Steve Sansweet y Pablo Hidalgo. Un muñeco bobblehead de Denal también salió a la venta por Funko en 2008, exclusivo para los almacenes Wal-Mart.New Clone Wars Bobblehead on The Joey Mays Story Una figura de acción de Denal de Hasbro salió a la venta en 2009. Inconsistencias A lo largo del juego inalámbrico, en lugar de su armadura de marcada que tiene en "Duel of the Droids", Denal usa lo que parece ser una armadura Fase I con color azul de variante de teniente. En "Duel of the Droids", las marcas en la armadura de Denal suelen desaparecer en algunos momentos, la escena más notable es cuando a uno de los droides se le arranca la cabeza. La guía online del episodio "Cargo of Doom" señala erróneamente que Denal aparece en el episodio "Downfall of a Droid", en lugar de "Duel of the Droids." Hay una discrepancia notable entre el juego inalámbrico y la serie de televisión sobre el rango de Denal. Durante el juego, Denal recibe varias promociones por su actuación en el campo de batalla, y eventualmente se vuelve un comandante. Esto, sin embargo, entra en conflicto con "Cargo of Doom", donde Denal recibe órdenes del Capitán Rex, aunque los comandantes superan en rango a los capitanes en el Ejército de la República Galáctica. De hecho, Denal sigue recibiendo órdenes del Capitán Rex después de ser ascendido a comandante en el mismo juego inalámbrico. Debido a semejante conflicto entre el juego y la serie, el rango de Denal no queda establecido en este artículo, aunque sus promociones—o al menos algunas—puede que sigan siendo canónica. Adicionalmente, existe un conclito entre "Duel of the Droids" y Héroes de la República sobre la presentación de la misión a la Estación Skytop. En el juego, el equipo de ataque de la República se divide en dos grupos al principio de la misión y se acerca al reactor principal de la Estación Skytop por dos caminos separados. Skywalker toma deliberadamente la dirección incorrecta y va en busca de R2-D2 junto con Tano, dejando a Denal y a Rex para que destruyan el reactor. Poco después, los Jedi llegan al Sector AA-23, donde todos los sistemas se apagan repentinamente. Skywalker contacta a Rex y a Denal y les pide ayuda. En su camino al reactor, los soldados hallan el panel de control y reactivan todos los sistemas, lo que permite a los Jedi proseguir y liberar a Artoo. Denal y Rex destruyen entonces el reactor y se van para reunirse con los Jedi en el hangar. Sin embargo, la destrucción del reactor activa un bloqueo a prueba de fallos en las puertas del hangar, que sólo puede desactivarse mediante dos terminales de computadora. Tano y R2-D2 se dirigen al hangar para desactivar la terminal localizada fuera de éste, mientras que Skywalker atraviesa la estación en busca de la segunda. Denal y Rex llegan primero al hangar, luchan contra varios droides de batalla y preparan el Crepúsculo para el despegue. Tano y R2 llegan poco después también, y el droide astromecánico logra desactivar la primera terminal. Entonces, varios droides centinelas IG-86 atacan a Tano, R2, Rex y Denal dentro del Crepúsculo. Sin embargo, Skywalker desactiva exitosamente la segunda terminal, regresa al hangar y derrota los IG-86s. Denal, Rex y los Jedi escapan entonces de la estación. Apariciones * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Grievous Attacks!'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Rescue in the Sky'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: R2-D2's Adventure'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Héroes de la República'' *[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (teléfono celular)|Juego de celular de Star Wars: The Clone Wars]] * * Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *Funko Bobblehead card backing *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.7'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Soldados clon Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Miembros de la Legión 501 Categoría:Soldados de la República Galáctica Categoría:Soldados clon capitanes